Accidentally in love
by acm2099
Summary: Kurt es una deportista hetero hasta que Puckerman le hace ver lo contrario


**Título: **Accidentally in love**  
>Autor: <strong>acm2099**  
>Fandom: <strong>Glee**  
>Personaje: <strong>Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Puck, Dave Karofsky**  
>Rating: <strong>Nc-17**  
>Resumen:<strong>_ Kurt es una deportista hetero hasta que Puckerman le hace ver lo contrario_**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Glee son propiedad de sus productores.**  
><strong>

**Nota del autor: **Esto lo pidió **kaamilah** hace meses: "podria ser un puck/kurt en donde las situaciones se inviertan, donde puck sea gay reconocido y kurt tenga dudas y problemas acerca de su sexualidad, se enuentran en la fiesta alcoholica de rachel (ademas de una tension sexual entre los chicos) y tienen sexo pornoso entre ellos y puede salir tambien blaine/dave, me encantaria si salieran realizados como pareja al final".**  
><strong>

Espero que le guste ^^

* * *

><p>—Ey, espera, que no lo vamos a hacer aquí —dijo Dave entrecortadamente a la vez que intentaba recuperar la voz después de que su novio se arrodillara, le quitara la toalla y le chupase la polla con una avidez superior a la habitual.<p>

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Dave levantó el menudo cuerpo de su novio.

—Que estamos en el vestuario de McKinley después de la práctica de futbol. —Blaine le sonrió lascivo y terminó de quitarse los ajustadísimos vaqueros para mostrarle a Dave lo decidido que estaba.

—Ya se ha ido todo el equipo. Sólo quedamos tú y yo así que… —Blaine saltó sobre su novio y le besó con furia. Dave encaminó su polla a la entrada de Blaine intentando hacerlo con cuidado pero Blaine prácticamente se dejó caer en ella.

—¿Ya estabas…? —Blaine movió ligeramente la cadera.

—El entrenamiento estaba tardando demasiado.

Dave gruñó, estampó el cuerpo de Blaine contra los casilleros y empezó a follarlo duro haciendo temblar cada uno de los armarios. Blaine gritaba y gruñía mientras Dave lo embestía haciéndole decir toda clase de tonterías. Las manos de Blaine se enredaron en pelo de Dave y bajaron hasta la espalda del deportista marcándola al clavarle las uñas y rasgar su piel. Las grandes manos de Dave estaban en las nalgas de Blaine, sujetándolas con ansia. Cada vez le embestía más y más fuerte. Blaine ya estaba a punto de correrse así que besó a Dave justo cuando el semen salió disparado hacia el vello de su pecho. Karofsky salió de su novio y se masturbo frenéticamente hasta derramarse sobre el vientre de su chico gruñendo como una bestia salvaje.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡Otra vez no! —Dave intentaba recuperar la respiración cuando escuchó la voz de Hummel, el pateador del equipo. Era la tercera vez que los encontraba follando en los vestuarios. Dave intentó cubrir con su cuerpo el de Blaine pero Hummel prefirió marcharse de allí.

* * *

><p>Kurt salió trinando de coraje. Era la tercera vez que encontraba a esos dos follando. ¿Es que no pensaban en otra cosa? Estaba seguro de que no había lugar de McKinley en el que esos dos maricones no se lo hubieran montado. Incluso dudaba de que la oficina del director se hubiese salvado. Anderson era el presidente de la clase y seguro que Figgins le tenía confianza ciega.<p>

—Ey_,_ Hummel. ¿Qué tal? —Noah Puckerman le dio una palmada en la espalda. Kurt se reacomodó la chaqueta de los Titanes para disimular el dolor—. ¿Encontraste tu móvil?

—No he podido buscarlo. Tu hada del bosque y Karofsky estaban follando. Creo que los he interrumpido. —Puck sonrió cínicamente.

—No me digas que tienes problemas con el divertido _suki suki._ —Hummel puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tengo problemas con el sexo pero tampoco tengo la necesidad de ver a dos tipos follando. Claro que si fuesen mujeres sería otra cosa.

—Lo que pasa es que no sabes apreciar el arte de dos cuerpos duros moviéndose al ritmo de la pasión. —Puck movió su cadera simulando—. Déjame que te diga que los gruñidos de Karofsky son muy calientes. —Kurt en ocasiones se olvidaba de que Noah Puckerman también era maricón.

—Como si me importara.

—Vamos, tío. ¿Por qué no vienes mañana por la noche a casa de Berry? —Kurt soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué habría de ir a casa de esa _friki_? —Noah le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que Kurt ignoró.

—El club Glee tiene una fiesta. —Kurt resopló—. Karofsky también va y no es parte del club.

—¿Eso debería significar algo bueno para mí?

—Puedes intentar meterte entre las bragas de Santana. ¿Qué te parece? —Kurt se lo pensó un poco—. Con un poco de suerte terminas también en las de Britt. —Kurt sonrió.

—¿A qué hora?

* * *

><p>Puck tenía que estar en clase de matemáticas o algo así, en realidad no lo recordaba exactamente pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con números, pero en cuanto le llegó el mensaje de texto de Karofsky se intrigó, así que decidió ir a buscarlo para saber qué era eso tan urgente en lo que tenía que ayudarlo. Lo encontró en las gradas de McKinley leyendo un aburrido y pesado libro.<p>

—Ey, Karofsky. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan urgente? —Dave levantó el rostro interrumpiendo su lectura.

—¿No deberías estar en clase? —Puck se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Dave completamente relajado.

—Me ganó la curiosidad, así qué…

—Necesito que me ayudes. Quiero darle una sorpresa a Blaine.

—¿Le vas a proponer matrimonio? —Dave desvió levemente la mirada y se sonrojó—. Hostia, tío. Estás hasta las trancas por él, ¿verdad? —El rubor de Dave se extendió.

—No le voy a proponer matrimonio. No ahora, ni tampoco en Lima, Ohio. —Puck negó riéndose.

—Amigo, no entiendo como las abejas no vienen a ti cada que necesitan miel. —Dave lo miró y parpadeó un poco.

—Las abejas _hacen_ la miel. —Puck se encogió de hombros—. Me voy con él a Nueva York.

—Tío, ¿y tú beca de hockey en Columbus? Podrías llegar a ser profesional, Karofsky. El tipo que vino dijo que tenías potencial. —Dave miró hacia el campo de futbol americano de McKinley y se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo buenas notas en matemáticas y también me han ofrecido una beca en Nueva York. Mi papá piensa que es mejor estudiar que el deporte. Podría lesionarme o no llegar a ser tan bueno, podría…

—Dejar de ver a Blaine. —David suspiró.

—Es importante para él, es su sueño y quiero que lo haga realidad. Quiero estar a su lado cuando se convierta en una gran estrella. —Puck sabía poco de muchas cosas pero entendía que los sentimientos que unían a Karofsky y Anderson debían de ser muy profundos.

Karofsky era un tipo duro, maricón y todo pero duro, tanto placando gente en el campo de americano como en la pista de hielo de McKinley. Dave Karofsky era un tío fuerte al que no le iban las niñerías y bastante serio, muy diferente al siempre alegre, colorido y bueno de Blaine. Sin embargo, cuando Karofsky estaba cerca de Blaine, vivía para adorarlo. Puck muchas veces notaba cómo los ojos verdes de Karofsky tenían interés en Blaine y cómo siempre lo escuchaba sin importar lo idiota que fuese el tema o lo poco que pudiera importarle lo que el chico dijera.

Y Blaine no se quedaba corto. Miraba a Karofsky como si fuese el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Anderson, con toda su delicadeza, elegancia y educación, perdía los estribos cuando su chico era golpeado en un partido. El _buen niño_ Anderson sí que tenía un amplio vocabulario cuando quería mentar madres. Además de que el tío sabía animar a los equipos movilizando a todas las chicas y llevando puesta una enorme camiseta con el numero sesenta y siete y el apellido Karofsky en ella.

Puck no sabía mucho de la vida pero si eso no era algo parecido al amor entonces no sabía qué podía ser.

—¿Sabes? El punto es que estoy contento por ti. Hemos avanzado mucho desde nuestra primera vez en el asiento trasero de tu camioneta. Sólo mírate. —Karofsky le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

—¿Vas a seguir burlándote de mí o me vas a ayudar?

—Bien, ¿qué necesitas?

—Quiero cantarle algo. —Puck asintió decidido.

—Vamos con Brad. Ese tío no sabe nada de un buen _suki suki_ pero sabe un montón de música así que…

* * *

><p>Puck abrió el bar de los padres de Rachel para que todo mundo se relajara. Había llegado el momento perfecto para la pequeña y cursi actuación de Karofsky, quien se encontraba manoseando el trasero de su novio y mirándolo con una adoración que hacía que Puck tuviese ganas de vomitar. Cruzó la mirada con Karofsky para señalarle el escenario. A regañadientes, el atleta soltó a Blaine.<p>

—¿Listo, grandullón? —Karofsky asintió.

—Nunca he hecho esto en público, Puckerman. —Puck le guiñó.

—La mayoría de estos chicos ya tienen unas copas encima. Encontraran tu actuación adorable.

Karofsky soltó aire y caminó con Puck hacía el escenario en el que seguramente Rachel Berry ensayaba todas la tardes una parte de _Wicked_. Tomaron las guitarras y todos los presentes aplaudieron mientras Blaine les lanzaba una mirada extrañada. Puck tocó los primeros acordes arrancando sonrisas de los miembros del club Glee, que cambiaron a muestras de genuina sorpresa cuando Karofsky empezó a cantar.

_So she said what's the problem baby?  
>What's the problem? I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<em>

Blaine se movió hacía el escenario con los ojos completamente iluminados y esperanzados. Ese tío tenía que estar duro ya.

_How much longer will it take to cure this?  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love<br>(love)  
>Makes me wanna turn around<br>and face me but I don't  
>know nothing 'bout love<em>

Para ese momento todo el club Glee estaba brincando y bailando al ritmo de la canción. Los ojos de Puck se desviaron hacia Kurt, que permanecía en el sofá mirándolo todo muy divertido. Los chicos del club Glee se unieron a ellos para cantar el coro.

_Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>Cause everybody's after love<em>

Karofsky caminó hacia Blaine y lo abrazó por la cintura. Puck estaba casi seguro de que el pobre de Anderson se vendría en sus carísimos pantalones.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down<br>into the spring that's coming  
>All this love<br>melting under blue skies  
>Belting out sunlight<br>Shimmering love_

Blaine le regaló a Dave una reluciente sonrisa y un rubor tenue se instalo en sus mejillas. Karofsky se le acercó más.

_Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_  
><em>Mean we're never alone,<em>  
><em>Never alone, no, no<em>

Puck siguió cantando cuando Karofsky ya no lo pudo hacer por haber sido atacado por los ansiosos labios de su chico. Seguramente ya tenía su lengua metida hasta la garganta.

_Come on, Come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, Come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, Come on  
>Settle down inside my love<em>

Los chicos del club Glee se unieron a Puck, felices por la reacción de su compañero.

_Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once<br>Upon a time in love_

Blaine se separó de Karofsky para dejarlo cantar la última parte de la canción. Parecía que esos dos tenían un mundo para ellos en donde los demás no eran más que bruma.

_We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<em>

—Me voy contigo a Nueva York. —Blaine jaló a Karofsky y se lo llevó escaleras arriba. Puck sonrió con una mueca de satisfacción.

* * *

><p>Después de la actuación de Karofsky y de escuchar que una de las habitaciones de la casa de los Berry casi se venía abajo, la fiesta siguió intentado ignorar los gritos y gruñidos de placer que de vez en cuando se escuchaban en el piso superior. Puck bailó con varias de las chicas y, ya algo cansado, se sentó al lado de Hummel en el sofá.<p>

—¿Cómo te va con Santana? —Kurt se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco más de su trago.

—Está más interesada en Brittany.

—No te preocupes, tal vez te inviten a un trío. —La música tardó unos segundos en cambiar, los suficientes como para escuchar a Blaine pidiéndole a Karofsky que se lo diera más rápido.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —Puck miró la incertidumbre en los ojos azules de Hummel después de la pregunta.

—Fue en una fiesta más o menos como ésta. Karofsky y yo habíamos estado bebiendo mucho y de pronto, mientras estábamos hablando, se inclinó a coger su trago y yo lo besé. Estuvo en shock unos tres segundos y luego me besó hasta casi succionarme el alma. Después agradecí que todos en esa fiesta estuvieran borrachos porque no fuimos nada discretos al salir e instalarnos en el asiento de atrás de la camioneta de Karofsky. Follamos justo ahí con sólo nuestra saliva de lubricante. Estuvimos una semana sin poder sentarnos sin hacer muecas. —Hummel bebió más de su _cooler_.

—¿Entonces Karofsky y tú estuvieron juntos? —Puck movió su cabeza negando.

—Teníamos un acuerdo para follar y descubrir lo que nos gustaba. Estoy seguro de que Dave se tiró a algún tipo en Columbus cuando fue a conocer el campus y yo tuve algún que otro ligue. Un buen día enviaron a Rachel a Dalton para espiar, conocimos a los Warblers, Blaine vino a McKinley para cantar con Rachel y cuando David lo vio caminando por el estacionamiento prácticamente se desmayó. Así que terminamos nuestro arreglo, Karofsky se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, Blaine en su amor verdadero y yo tengo más tipos calientes para follar.

—Ya… —Hummel perdió la mirada en un punto indeterminado del lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —Hummel negó y después besó a Puck.

Puck lo dudó un segundo y luego correspondió al beso. No era la primera vez que Puck trataba con una persona que no estaba muy bien definida y no le importaba demasiado, y aún menos si lo besaban con la desesperación con la que Hummel lo estaba haciendo. De nuevo, el buen alcohol estaba del lado de Puck, pues todos en la habitación estaban tan perdidos que no notaron cuando arrastró a Kurt hacia uno de los cuartos.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, cerró la puerta y dio unos segundos a Kurt para que se calmase. Hummel se acercó a él y lo volvió a besar. Puck no era de los tíos que preguntaba _¿estás seguro?_ Era obvio que si Hummel estaba ahí era porque quería lo que fuese a pasar en esa habitación. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían? Ya lo iría resolviendo. Por lo pronto empujó a Hummel hasta la cama y se quitó la camiseta. Hummel lo observaba intensamente. Puck se recostó sobre él para besarlo de nuevo y movió la cadera para que Kurt sintiera su excitación. Descendió sobre el cuello de Kurt y lo besó. Puck mandó a volar la camiseta de Kurt, quien gemía y se empujaba hacia arriba creando más fricción entre los cuerpos. Pasó las manos por el pecho de Kurt haciéndole jadear y luego le capturó los pezones con la boca sólo para probar lo sensible que era su cuerpo.

Puck no era un tipo paciente, así que terminó por desnudar a Hummel y le devoró la polla al instante. Kurt se retorcía con cada lamida y succión, gemía de una forma que hacía a Puck querer trabajar más rápido para escucharlo cuando por fin se derramara en su boca. Había algo glorioso en introducir a una persona en el arte del sexo gay. Kurt dio una fuerte sacudida y después separó a Puck de su cuerpo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Me gustaría… devolverte el favor un poco. —Puck en un principio no le entendió pero después le pareció genial. Se desvistió, se subió a la cama y regresó a su tarea.

Cuando sintió la mano de Hummel sobre su miembro, Puck se detuvo. Había incertidumbre pero Kurt estaba intentándolo, así que Puck le dio espacio, el suficiente hasta que sintió la tibia boca de Kurt sobre su polla. Gimió con fuerza antes de regresar a succionar la polla de Kurt. Hummel era un alumno destacado, estaba haciendo todo lo que Puck le hacía pero, lo que estaba llevándolo al clímax eran esos indecentes sonidos que producía cada vez que le chupaba. Hummel estaba disfrutando tanto dar como recibir y Puck estaba a punto de venirse ante esa idea. Una succión particularmente fuerte logró que Puck se arqueara de placer. Trabajo furiosamente sobre la polla de Hummel hasta que logró hacerlo derramarse en su boca. Puck se bebió hasta la última gota. Después se arrodilló en la cama y se masturbó hasta correrse directamente en la boca abierta de Kurt.

Ambos estaban agotados así que se acurrucaron el uno contra el otro para dormir.

* * *

><p>—¿Crees qué están aquí? —Dave miró a Blaine sonriéndole.<p>

—Claro, bebé. ¿Listo? —Abrió la puerta y Blaine vio a Kurt Hummel, el pateador del equipo, abrazando a Noah Puckerman—. Te lo dije, bebé. Me debes cincuenta dólares. —Dave le dio un beso y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Dave atrajo a Blaine para besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

—Todas las veces que nos encontró se quedaba mirándote el trasero. ¿Qué podía suponer? —Blaine se encogió de hombros.

—¿Que tu novio tiene un buen trasero? —Dave sujetó con fuerza las nalgas de Blaine.

—Eso ya lo sabía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como siempre, gracia a Winter por todo.<strong>_


End file.
